el plato principal
by sakura helsing
Summary: un plato que comeran juntos, un plato principal de una cena especial  yaoi   comenten y sean criticos porfavor, si no gustas de este genero no lo leas y punto asi sera mejor te evitaras un mal rato.  comenten porfa


_creo que esto debo hacerlo en todos los fic que eh leido lo ponen que este fic es completamente mio pero la historia original no lo es y no se de quien es n.n jajaja esk no me gusta investigar jajajja ademas que guardaria rencor por que no me gusto el final de kuroshitsuji bueno y ademas no hago sin fin de lucro solo por entretenimiento personal n.n_

**el plato principal**

La luna se había hecho más grande aun, el sonido de un violín estaba tan lejos que no lo podía identificar muy bien la tonada que se estaba exponiendo, pero sabia quien era la persona que estaba siendo autor de aquel concierto nocturno.

Habían pasado casi 2 años desde que llegamos a este lugar lleno de rosas azules y blancas, 2 años en los cuales me eh dado cuenta de que sin él no hubiera podido vivir, 2 años de los cuales no podría decir cuántas cosas eh vivido, pero él sigue siempre como lo ah sido, incluso cuando sabe que aquel contrato esta mas que expirado, el no se alejaba de mi y estaba siempre a mi lado, es por eso que en la única persona que podía tener sentimientos era en él, ya que Sebastian era a quien yo amaba de verdad, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que salimos de aquella casa, los recuerdos no son de utilidad pero aun así, los guardo en mi corazón, si es que puedo decir que ahora tenga corazón ya que ahora somos lo mismo, no sé si es bueno o malo pero me hace amarle más, saber que somos lo mismo es algo que me encanta.

joven amo… en qué está pensando- dijo un hombre alto de cabellos negros y de traje elegante

en que ya hacen 2 años de que soy un demonio- la cara del mayordomo quedo entristecida, no sabía que decir, pero tampoco se necesitaba una respuesta

joven amo… usted está arrepentido de haberse convertido en esto?

Te lo diré claramente, no estoy arrepentido, jamás lo aria, es solo que… me gustaría… ¿tú serás mi mayordomo por toda la eternidad, verdad?- aquellas palabras hacían que sebastian pusiera una cara de asombro al ver al pequeño ciel inseguro de su lealtad.

Usted sabe que yo seré siempre leal a usted, no importa los siglos o los milenios que pasen estaré a su lado como un perro para cuidar de usted por toda la eternidad.

Sebastian, quiero que la noche de mañana tengamos una cena especial, y quiero que ya no me llames joven amo, quiero que me llames por mi nombre

Entonces, ¿cual sería el plato principal para la cena especial que quiere… ciel?

Te quiero a ti- las palabras del pequeño lo hicieron sonrojarse, por lo cual sebastian disfrutaba al verle así, aunque aquel niño no se diera cuenta, él le quería, le amaba y por sobre todo le deseaba, es por eso que aquellas palabras eran las que él había esperado desde ya hacía mucho y esa era una oportunidad que él no iba a desperdiciar.

Sebastian se acerco al pequeño que con gran esmero trataba de ocultar la existente pero no tan notable rosadez de sus mejillas y deposito un suave beso en los pequeños labrios del menor lo que logro que ciel se sonrojara más de lo que estaba y así el pelinegro le tomo por la cintura y le estrecho contra su cuerpo haciendo que el cálido beso fuera subiendo de nivel, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del pequeño y creando una especie de danza dentro de sus bocas, una danza a la cual por inexperiencia ciel no podía seguir fácilmente.

Se… sebas… tian- dijo el pequeño que no alcanzaba de recuperarse de un beso cuando sebastian comenzaba con otro

Creo que no podre aguantar hasta mañana, que tal si prueba este plato hoy y mañana… bueno mañana veremos lo que pasa.

Ciel lo miro, aquel niño no sabía que podía responder, tampoco sabía a qué se debería enfrentar, sus conocimientos acerca del sexo eran algo casi inexistente que no sabía que debía decirle o porque, algo que hiciera que sebastian le amase con tal fuerza que jamás se fuera de su lado, algo como un…- si- exactamente un si, una palabra que causaba que aquel demonio le mirara con ojos de un ángel, un ángel al cual él estaba dispuesto a conocer.

Sebastian comenzó a besarle nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad, quitando poco a poco el abrigo negro que cubría al pequeño y dejándolo caer en un mar de pétalos de rosa, y así, continuaba con su corbatín y su camisa dejando por fin el torso del pequeño completamente desnudo recostándole en un mar de ensueño prohibido para el hombre, tocando su torso una y otra vez, deteniéndose en sus pezones y apretándolos son fuerza y gentileza haciendo que al pequeño se le escapara un gemido que continuaría, mientras con su otra mano quitaba el pantalón de su joven amo dejándolo en prendas menores y tocando suavemente la notoria erección de aquel pequeño, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, mas desenfrenado, besando su boca, su cuello, sus pezones, mordisqueándolos a veces, sumergiendo en al travieso pequeño en la lujuria incondicional que solo aquel demonio podía ofrecer.

Sebastian se retiro y ciel pudo respirar un poco, ya descansando de aquella pasión que hundía al pequeño y que para él era como si hubiera llegado al paraíso terrenal, ciel solo quería ver que seguiría después, ansioso por llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias comienza a besar a sebastian tan cual como lo había hecho con el menor, solo consiguiendo acelerar su propia respiración, por lo cual comienza a tironear la ropa del mayor, consiguiendo deshacerse de la chaqueta y asi continuo con el resto de la ropa quedando los dos solo en paños menores, para demostrar a su demonio mayordomo que el también podía hacer algo mas toco el pene del mayor ya no debajo de la ropa que quedaba sino debajo, explorando absolutamente todo con lo que se encontrase, apretando fuertemente el erecto pene del mayor, quitándole al mayor lo que queda de ropa y pesando la punta, consiguiendo que sebastian gimiera y provocando una excitación mayor al escuchar el gemido, sebastian quito de encima al pequeño y le quito lo último que le quedaba, comenzando a besarle en su parte más privada, para luego introducirla en su boca y añadiendo una presión al acto con su lengua, haciendo que el pequeño se desesperase.

Ciel… esto te será incomodo- introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del pequeño, primero despacio, luego moviéndolo más rápido a lo que el menor disfrutaba y gemía, suspiraba de pasión, el mayor al verle fue más rápido hasta que el pequeño se acostumbro a la sensación y así comenzó a aumentar los dedos dentro del pequeño haciéndolo gemir aun mas y llevándolo a las nubes de la lujuria, luego de eso con un beso se disculpa y le quita de un golpe los dedos introducidos, introduciendo nuevamente el pene del menor en su boca haciendo que el pequeño deseara terminar, cuando al fin aquello ocurrió tomo las manos del pequeño y lo recostó para por fin entrar sobre él.

Toma mi mano, esto dolerá ¿ciel? Antes de que suceda ¿quieres que lo haga o no?- el mayor miro con preocupación al pequeño que asintió con la cabeza ya que su respiración y su corazón estaban muy agitados para permitirle una palabra

El mayor introdujo poco a poco su pene en el pequeño haciendo que ciel llorara de dolor, esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara, cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, sebastian le beso y comenzó a moverse, convirtiendo aquel acto de placer en algo hermoso, un acto de amor del cual solo ellos dos podrían disfrutar, haciendo que aquel lugar se llenara de los gemidos de los dos combinados con suspiros y sus nombres, mientras sebastian terminaba dentro de su amado amo y ciel caía rendido de cansancio.

Creo que era una reacción un poco evidente- dijo sebastian mirando a su amado amo dormido a su lado, tapándolo con el abrigo lo llevándolo hasta la cama en la cual el también durmió, por toda la noche.

Te amo, sebastian

Y yo a usted my lord

De seguro el amor que tenían los uniría mas, para enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo que les depara el destino del cual nunca podrán escapar.

Te estaré esperando ciel phantomhive en esta estúpida red a la cual llamamos destino- dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos azules y abrigo negro- hasta la próxima.

*****************************************FIN******************************************************

comenten onegay, cualquier cosa me sirve un comentario que me ayude a mejorar, (por sierto es primera vez que escribo un fic yaoi es por eso que no se si esta bien o no . queria experimentar un poco)

bueno comenten porfavor


End file.
